Unknown
by Renangel
Summary: Yes Unknown is the actual title of the story. One-shot fic. Alone in a cell with metal walls that really don't matter if they're there or not. A pilot joins her in the cell and shortly after escaping she disappears leaving behind but a


Ossu minna

Ossu minna! I've decided to write another fic. I must admit, I'm kinda disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for Never Had a Dream Come True. ***sniff* You don't like it. WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I should abandon it. Anyway, I've decided to try a one shot fic. Let me know how you like it. **

______________________________________________________________________________

Unknown

By: Silver Shadows

______________________________________________________________________________

She placed her hand on the cool, metal wall. Stroking it, as you would a kitten, she made intricate designs on the surface. She was surrounded on all sides with walls like these. So shiny, you could see your reflection in it. So cold, you could feel the emptiness that swirled around the air. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips and she leaned her head against the wall. How many days had it been? Two? Five? A week? She had lost track of time. What's the point? No one cared anyway. She was just another nameless soldier in the battlefield. Another victim in the war.How many had she killed? Thousands? Millions? 

Pulling her hand away from the steel surface, she stared at them. They were covered with soft, peach colored skin. It was the color of perfection, not a blemish on it anywhere. Yet, in her eyes, they were tainted red. Dipped in a bucket of never ending blood.

She clenched her hand in anger, trying to keep her temper in check. She could easily bust out of here. Oh yes, these pitiful walls couldn't confine her. Nothing could. No, she was only here because she was waiting. Waiting the unfortunate soul to intertwine with the line. That fine line. It was a pity really, a pity that the blue star would have to endure all that was going to happen. A pity.

Somewhere, in the distance, she could hear voices. The forbidding door slowly slid open and a body was thrown in. The soldier that had thrown in the body laughed, "We ran out of cells for this one. Have fun with him." She raised her haunted eyes and caught the soldiers' with hers. A cold fire of hatred and despise burned within her eyes, and slowly ate away at the sanity of the soldier. At the last moment, he saved his soul, turning away and letting the door slide back in place.

The newcomer groaned. Slowly, he came back to the real world and opened his eyes. Pushing himself up, he glared at the woman in the cell who just calmly sat there, glaring back. The lady stared into his cold eyes, glaring. She had had her share of men. The last had done something unforgivable. Oh, she had made him pay. She had made him pay with his life. She no longer trusted men, but this one…this one was different. 

He stared at her. Looking into her celestial blue eyes. There was a flash of unknown emotion before they once again returned to their calm, impenetrable look. There was a hiss and he looked down. The cuffs that had been restricting his hands of movement were now melting off. A quick glance at the mysterious woman showed that hers were melting too. But, as always, she remained calm, unaffected by this strange turn of events.

There were two 'clunks' as both cuffs fell to the floor. He watched as the woman slowly stood up, her silver hair fluttering in the wind. '_Wind? Where did that wind come from?' _

Slowly, she opened her lips. Her melodic voice floated out and surrounded the air. It was beautiful, yet there was a sense of power in it. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

He watched as she placed one delicate hand on the steel wall. Like the cuffs, there was a 'hiss' as the wall started to melt. Pretty soon, there was a gaping hole in the wall and the chamber didn't seem so forbidding. 

She stepped through the hole and looked back. He was still standing there, watching her with weary eyes. "Come on." It was a simple command. Simple, yet it held a tone for no arguments. Shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly, he followed her. What was there to lose? 

She took off, her strides, confidant and swift. She didn't seem to fear anything and walked with a grace many wished to possess. Her body swayed with every movement and a yellow ball of energy floated in front of her, lighting the hallways. 

Strange, no one was around. No was there to stop them. She seemed to have picked the perfect time. Reaching the end of the hallway, she turned to the left. The yellow ball of energy zoomed foreword and the double doors at the end of the corridor exploded. The alarm went off and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were caught.

She stopped and he looked at her questionably. Stretching out her arm, she pointed a slender finger at the still smoking door. One word escaped her lips. "Go" He looked at the door, then back to the lady, but she was gone. All that stood in her place was a glowing silver pendant. An eight pointed star.

Her voice once again drifted through the air. "May the cosmic light guide your way. The blue star is counting on you…pilot 01."

______________________________________________________________________________

So, how'd ya like it? Do you want a sequel? Tell ya what, if I get enough reviews, I'll make a sequel. But only if you beg. Bribes would be good too. *hint hint* Like more chapters of some of you guy's stories.

Todaloo! 

~ Silver Shadows


End file.
